ONE PIECE 20th x KYOTO Access
Introduction I guess that it is hard to go around all area with sightseeing and joining the special activities in a day. It depends on queue. Special goods and activities are limited in number in a day. It is better to go to your favorite character's sight as priority. Admission limit will be managed in the peak time, or around the closed time. Official Twitter https://twitter.com/ONEPIECE_Kyoto Official Staff Twitter https://twitter.com/Eiichiro_Staff Official Page https://sp.shonenjump.com/j/op-20th-anniv/article/page_18.html Admission limit, busy status and sold out goods will be announced on the Official Twitter, and some of hints will be told on the Official Staff Twitter. *The event running will be updated depending on the situation. *The special goods will be increased. Thank you for quick decision quick action, dear promoters and collaborators! Schedule & MAP in Kyoto You can get the Stamp Rally sheet at all spot, except Daikaku-ji temple for ONE PIECE ART NUE. So, you can start from anywhere you like! Last Update: 2017-09-12 Last Update: 2017-09-12 Last Update: 2017-09-13 Stamp Info on the closed day - from Official Twitter The Museum will be closed at Oct. 8, 11, 18, but the stump is available near by! Thank you, dear promoters! https://twitter.com/ONEPIECE_Kyoto/status/916800168564899840 Sanji's sramp at Nikenchaya is also available. (Oct. 11) Thank you, dear promoters! https://twitter.com/ONEPIECE_Kyoto/status/917886985087234048 According to the Kyodo News PR Wire, the event schedule is following; (*Note and Access are added by me.) D: Daikaku-ji Temple https://goo.gl/maps/WPK8BdXHnV52 Hours: 9:00AM - 5:00PM (admission until 4:00PM during the event) Admission: General - 500 Yen; Junior high-school, high-school, Primary school - 300 Yen Display: ONE PIECE ART NUE https://sp.shonenjump.com/j/op-20th-anniv/kyoto/exhibition.html The special story with beautiful Japanese paintings and banners are tastefully placed in the temple. You can watch the awesome wide landscape on the garden! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQR3DJo58hI Now, the official bird-view move is available! Goods: Special 御朱印Go-shu-in: seal of copied sutra submission with red stamp (1,000 Yen), and かなふ守りKanafu-mamori:amulet misanga (1,000 Yen). *I'm not sure, but they may be limited in total number. Other Daikaku-ji goods are also fine. We bought and donated for them, such as holly ash, a small bell, a Heart Sutra amulet, one letter hand-writing copy of Heart Sutra, and so on, like Usopp or Baby-5... Access: City Bus 91 : @大覚寺Daikaku-ji JR: @嵯峨嵐山Saga-arashiyama Station (About 20 minutes on foot from the station) Randen (Keifuku Electric Railroad): @嵐電嵯峨Saga Station (About 25 minutes on foot from the station) Hankyu (Hankyu Railway): ＠嵐山Arashiyama Station (About 35 minutes on foot from the station) K: Kyoto City Hall https://goo.gl/maps/Rfq8PbqYw7E2 Hours: '''8:45AM - 5:30PM '''Locations: Regular: around the main entrance of the main building Every Saturday, Sunday and holiday (Oct. 9 Sport and Health Day): around the main entrance of the north building on the Kawaramachi street. Access: City Bus: @京都市役所前Shiyakusho Mae City Subway Line: @京都市役所前Shiyakusho Mae Station L: Luffy @ Kyoto Station Building https://goo.gl/maps/LPHS4qKdE2F2 Hours: '''7:00AM - 11:00PM *the West Gate is available between 7:00AM - 11:00PM '''Locations: 時の灯（ときのあかりno Akari: light at time）meeting spot near the West Gate on the second floor Kyoto Station Building Floor Guide https://www.kyoto-station-building.co.jp/english/floorguide/ https://www.kyoto-station-building.co.jp/english/guidemap/ Display: - The big objects of Luffy and comic! * The big special poster in front of the station was reported by visitors. * The special illumination on the Great Staircase at night (7:00 pm - 10:00 pm) was announced on Oct. 7(Sat) and 8(Sun) on the official twitter. * The schedule was announced that it starts at 20 mins intervals between 5:00 pm and 10:00 pm on Oct 11(Wed). SPOILER or NOTICE? from the Official Staff Twitter;-p https://twitter.com/Eiichiro_Staff/status/916537710369636353 I heard that the suspicious Straw-hat party(??) also appears at East Square. * I'm not sure that they will be rewarded at the Kyoto City Hall. Good luck! Access: City Bus: @京都駅前Eki Mae City Subway Line: @京都Kyoto Station Z: Zoro @ Mibudera temple https://goo.gl/maps/C9UDYs7DMJp Hours: '''8:30AM - 4:30PM　(the temple closes at 5:00PM) * The stamp queue will be limited, if busy near the closed time (around 4:00 pm). '''Admission: Entrance fee in the grounds is free. Histrory Archive Room in 阿弥陀堂(あみだどうAmida-Dou:Amida Hall) and 壬生塚(みぶづかMibu-zuka): Adult - 200 Yen; Junior high-school, high-school, Primary school - 100 Yen Display: - Zoro's special Ema display is in the above fee area. * According to the staff tweet, he stayed at a side shrine and drunk Sake too much... Goods: Special 絵馬Ema:a votive horse tablets (800 Yen, limited in quantity a day) Note: Oct.7 - Oct.9: 壬生狂言(みぶきょうげんKyougen:a Noh farce performed in Mibu temple) is planed. Access: City Bus: @壬生寺道Michi Randen (Keifuku Electric Railroad): @四条大宮Omiya Station Hankyu (Hankyu Railway): ＠大宮Omiya Station U: Usopp @ Kyoto International Manga Museum https://goo.gl/maps/tTjHfTyBpcH2 Hours: '10:00AM - 6:00PM （admission until 5:30PM） '''Closed: '''Every Wednesday, Oct. 8 (during the event) '''NOTICE: ' '''Usopp at Kyoto Intenational Manga Museum - from Official Twitter The Museum will be closed at Oct. 8, 11, 18, but the stump is available near by! Thank you, dear promoters! Admission: General - 800 Yen; Junior high-school, high-school - 300 Yen; Primary school - 100 Yen Display: Usopp original Manga and the painting by 山口勝平Kappei, his voice actor! Access: City Bus: @烏丸二条Nijo City Subway: @烏丸御池Oike Station S: Sanji @ Nikenchaya https://goo.gl/maps/QCD3rhdjGZ62 Hours: '''11:00AM - 7:00PM (L.O) '''Closed: '''Oct. 11(Wed), 16(Mon) (during the event) *The stamp is outside the restaurant/cafe. '''Display: Sanji's special posters and 暖簾Noren: shop curtains with love & love! Foods: Special Lunch "Love is always Hurricane" (2700 Yen), Special sweets "Sanji au lait" (600 Yen) and 田楽豆腐Doufu:tofu by coating it with miso and baking it, "Diable special burning love for Miko". (limited in quantity a day) Access: City Bus: @祇園Gion Hankyu (Hankyu Railway): ＠河原町Kawaramachi Station N: Nami @ Kyoto Subway Tozai Line (Karasuma Oike Station) https://goo.gl/maps/q5wugp4M5972 Hours: '''about 5:30AM - 12:00PM '''Karasuma Oike Station Time table http://timetable.ekitan.com/train/TimeStation/364-2_D1_DW0.shtml Locations: Stamp - @烏丸御池Oike Station. You have to check the ticket (210 Yen to Kyoto Station). Posters - @太秦天神川Tenjin-gawa, 二条城前Nijo-jo, 京都市役所前Shiyakusho Mae, 三条京阪Keihan Stations Display: There are many special posters on the platform and stair in the above stations. You can hear Nami's announce, too! Note: Kyoto City Subway One-Day Pass: Adult Version - 600 Yen; Child Version - 300 Yen Access: City Bus: @烏丸御池Oike City Subway: @烏丸御池Oike Station C: Chopper @ Shogoin Yatsuhashi Shijo shop & nikiniki shop https://goo.gl/maps/48ZUE1WeFKJ2 @Shijo Shop: 10:00AM - 7:00PM - Chopper's package confectionary (limited in quantity a day) @nikiniki: Hours: 10:30AM - 7:00PM - A big confectionary display of famous scene with the members. Access: City Bus: @四条河原町Kawara-machi Hankyu (Hankyu Railway): ＠河原町Kawaramachi Station R/F: Robin & Franky @ Nijō Castle https://goo.gl/maps/cVBXddMXXNp Hours: 8:45AM - 5:00PM (admission until 4:00PM) * The stamp queue will be limited, if busy near the closed time (around 4:00 pm). Admission: General - 600 Yen; Junior high-school, high-school - 350 Yen; Primary school - 200 Yen Display: Robin & Franky object for taking a snap in the ground of the castle! AR tour: You have to book the another ticket (additional 500 Yen for donation) of the special AR "Tango" tour with a rental smart-phone "Lenovo PHAB2 Pro". - The special booth is in front of the Nijo Castle entrance gate (東大手門前) facing the Horikawa street near the south east corner. Their stamp is also available at the booth. https://goo.gl/maps/kZDoieHRMrK2 - The booking starts from 8;00 AM. (limited in number at each time) - Each of the AR tour starts at 10 mins intervals between 9:00 am and 3:00 pm with 1 group bound 4 teams. 1 team with 1 rental device is available by 1 or 2 members. It will take about 30-60 mins. It is like a train in Japan. Be careful at your departure time. The tour will go without waiting for a member late for departure time. * A lot of sight-seeing visitors also queue at the admission ticket counter. It is better to buy the admission ticket in advance if you can get the AR tour ticket. Note: Oct.13(Fri) - Oct.22(Sun): The light-up in Ninomaru Palece at night is planned. It is one of the memorial events of 大政奉還Houkan 150th Anniversary. Access: City Bus 50, 101: @二条城前Mae City Subway Line: @二条城前Mae Station B: Brook @ Kurumazaki Jinja shrine https://goo.gl/maps/JzifSoRsgwm Hours: 9:00AM - 5:00PM * The stamp queue will be limited, if busy near the closed time (around 4:00 pm). Display: Special 玉垣:Tamagaki: fence of shrine with Brook's name among the famous stars' name. Goods: Special good‐luck charm for getting good at arts. (800 Yen, limited in quantity a day) Access: City Bus 11: @車折神社前Jinja Mae Randen (Keifuku Electric Railroad): @車折神社Jinja Official ONE PIECE Store at Daimaru Kyoto Oct.11(Wed)-16(Mon) Official ONE PIECE store https://twitter.com/mugistore_info/status/917947939812773888 http://www.mugiwara-store.com/store?hl=en "Business trip shop ONE PIECE straw store Kyoto" is open at Daimaru Kyoto (Department Store) 6-F Event Hall during Oct.11(Wed)-16(Mon). *It will be closed at 5:00 p.m. on the last day. *ONE PIECE straw stores are open at Tokyo, Nagoya, Osaka, Fukuoka. 大丸京都店：Daimaru Kyoto http://www.daimaru.co.jp.e.md.hp.transer.com/kyoto/index.html Google map https://goo.gl/maps/dYRZc7v4paE2 We can see the display of the Straw-hat party figures, OPJ47 CRUISE advertisements, copy of the original pictures, and so on. ONEPIECE_3oku https://twitter.com/ONEPIECE_3oku OPJ47 CRUISE https://www.shonenjump.com/j/3oku/ It was the three billion comics anniversary event on 2014, the collaboration advertisements with the newspaper of 47 prefectures in Japan, Taiwan and USA, which introduced their notable sights or products. Transport in Kyoto Generally, the transportation facilities in Kyoto announce and show the direction and the next stop/station name on the panel in English. The major bus stops and stations usually show the guide in English, Korean and Chinese. Kyoto City Bus The most popular transportation facility is City Bus offering One-Day Pass of 500 yen. But they are slow and it is better to plan your transportation with time to spare. Kyoto City Bus & Subway Information Guide https://www2.city.kyoto.lg.jp/kotsu/webguide/en/index.html You can buy One-Day Pass from the driver on the bus, or at the Information Centers in Kyoto Station, Karasuma Oike Station and so on. City Bus One-Day Pass (Adult 500 Yen, Child 250 Yen) https://www2.city.kyoto.lg.jp/kotsu/webguide/en/ticket/regular_1day_card_bus.htm Kyoto City Subway This is one of the event spot for Nami. There are two lines, Karasuma Line (north-south) and Tozai Line (west-east). They are crossing at Karasuma Oike Station. You can buy One-Day Pass at Subway Ticket Window, or at the Information Centers. Subway One-Day Pass (Adult 600 Yen, Child 300 Yen) https://www2.city.kyoto.lg.jp/kotsu/webguide/en/ticket/regular_1day_card_tika.html Randen 嵐電Ran-den means the train line to the direction of 嵐山Arashi-yama. Shijo-Omiya (Zoro @ Mibu-dera), Kurumazaki-Jinja (Brook @ Kuruma-zaki) and Randen-Saga (Daikaku-ji) are on the railroad line. Randen (Keifuku Electric Railroad) http://randen.keifuku.co.jp/en/index.html They offer some type of One-Day Pass, including City Bus or City Subway. If you will use Randen and go around the west area, they are useful. Deals Ticket http://randen.keifuku.co.jp/ticket/ Wayside Guide http://randen.keifuku.co.jp/location/ Hankyu Kawaramachi (Sanji @ Nikenchaya, Chopper @ Shogoin & nikiniki), Omiya (Zoro @ Mibu-dera) and Arashiyama (Daikaku-ji) are on the railroad line. Hankyu Railway http://www.hankyu.co.jp/global/en/ Other There are many other means for city travel. Rental Bicycle is good choice in a fine autumn day, I suppose. CycleKyoto.com http://www.cyclekyoto.com/ Kyoto City Travel http://kyoto.travel/en/traveller_kit/kyotocity Kyoto City Official Travel Guide http://kyoto.travel/en Parking area for bicycles (info by ggtiaki's timeline) https://twitter.com/ggtiaki/status/917576165300199425 D: Daikaku-ji: In the parking space. (*Car parking 500 Yen a day) K: Kyoto City Hall: As for motorcycle parking, ZEST OIKE shopping mall underground parking area is near. The parking area of the Kyoto City Hall is closed under repairing. ZEST OIKE parking info http://zestoike.com/?page_id=60 Z: Mibudera: Near the North Gate from Ayanokouji street. U: Museum: Along the north wall. Or some coin parking on the Oike street. C: nikiniki & S: Nikenchaya: Coin parking near Minami-za (Performing Arts Theater), or Yasaka Shrine underground parking area. B: Kurumazaki Jinja: Near the red gateway at the front entrance from Sanjo street. Thank you for nice info, dear ggtiaki. Transport to Kyoto From Osaka: We usually use Kansai International Airport (KIX) in Osaka. The distance between the airport and Kyoto is about 100Km. The fastest way is Airport Express "Haruka (はるか)". It takes about 80 minutes and charges about 3,000 yen. Osaka, Japan - Kansai International Airport (KIX) http://www.kansai-airport.or.jp/en/index.asp JR-WEST (West Japan Railway Company) http://www.westjr.co.jp/global/en/ JR-WEST: Usage Guide from Kansai International Airport http://www.westjr.co.jp/global/en/howto/guide/ From Tokyo: If you will come from Haneda (HND), the JR Shinkansen "Nozomi (のぞみ)" is fast. Tokyo, Japan - Haneda Airport (HND) http://www.haneda-airport.jp/inter/en/ HND: Access Information Trains and Monorails http://www.haneda-airport.jp/inter/en/access/train.html Shinagawa is the transfer station between Shinkansen and Airport Express. From Haneda to Shinagawa, you can take on the Keikyu Line Airport Limited Express, and transfer Shinkansen at Shinagawa. It takes about 3 hours and charges about 14,000 yen. JR-CENTRAL (Central Japan Railway Company) http://english.jr-central.co.jp/ JR-CENTRAL : About Tickets http://english.jr-central.co.jp/tickets/index.html If you will come from Narita (NRT), your choice is two, Shinkansen to Kyoto or a domestic Fright to Itami (ITM) and Limousine but to Kyoto. Using Narita Express and Shinkansen, you can transfer Shinkansen at Tokyo or Shinagawa. It takes about 4 hours and charges about 16,000 yen. Tokyo, Japan - Narita Airport (NRT) https://www.narita-airport.jp/en/ NRT: Access > Rail https://www.narita-airport.jp/en/access/train Using Air fright from Narita (NRT) to Itami (ITM), and Airport Limousine Bus to Kyoto is faster. It takes about 3 hours and charges about 27,000 yen. Osaka, Japan - Itami (ITM) http://www.osaka-airport.co.jp/en/ ITM: Airport Limousine Bus http://www.osaka-airport.co.jp/en/access/bus/ From Fukuoka: If you will come from Fukuoka (FUK), you can take on the City Subway to Hakata and transfer Shinkansen at Hakata. It takes about 3 hours and charges about 16,000 yen. Fukuoka, Japan - Fukuoka (FUK) http://www.fuk-ab.co.jp/english/ FUK: Ground Transportation > Subway http://www.fuk-ab.co.jp/english/subway.html The Shinkansen to Kyoto has two types. One is "Nozomi" (Tokaido Shinkansen) of JR-CENTRAL from Hakata to Kyoto directly. Another is "Sakura (さくら)" (Sanyo Shinkansen) of JR-WEST from Hakata to Shin-Osaka and transfer "Nozomi" of JR-CENTRAL to Kyoto (or other train) at Shin-Osaka. JR-WEST: SHINKANSEN https://www.westjr.co.jp/global/en/shinkansen/ Other There are various way to Kyoto other than that above. Access Info / Traveler Kit http://kyoto.travel/en/traveller_kit/accessinfo Kyoto City Official Travel Guide http://kyoto.travel/en Safety Info Means to Communicate Information on Civil Protection http://www.kokuminhogo.go.jp/en/about/means.html Cabinet Secretariat Civil Protection Portal Site http://www.kokuminhogo.go.jp/en/pc-index_e.html OVERSEAS SAFETY HP http://www.anzen.mofa.go.jp/index.html VISA / Residing in Japan http://www.mofa.go.jp/j_info/visit/visa/index.html Consular Services http://www.mofa.go.jp/p_pd/ipr/page7e_900126.html Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Japan http://www.mofa.go.jp/index.html Safety Information (Kyoto City Official Travel Guide) http://kyoto.travel/en/traveller_kit/tools_safety Emergency Hospital, Medical Services, Police Box ("Koban") System, 119 is the direct-dial free phone number for non-criminal emergencies, Stranded by disasters Guide map for those stranded by disasters / 재해시 귀가 곤란자용 가이드맵 / 灾难时回家困难者指南地图 http://kyoto.travel/files/strandedbydisasters_map.pdf Kyoto City Official Travel Guide http://kyoto.travel/en BACK: ONE PIECE 20th x KYOTO HOME: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:ONE PIECE 20th‏‎